Toy Hawks
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: Adveture. That's all they ever wanted. But when they get it their not sure if they can handle the strange new worlds, but they must to help the world their in from disaster.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

A boy of the age of ten left his room and slowly the lid of the toy box began to open.

"Clear?" A toy cowboy asked.

"Clear." A toy light space ranger answered.

"Then let's get out of here."

Slowly toys began to flood out of the toy box.

"Now...What is there to do?" the cow boy asked.

"I don't know Woody." said the space ranger.

"I was hoping for a better answer Buzz." Woody said looking at the familiar bedroom. "At least something that will get us out of this boring old place."

"There's no chance unless we get accidently sold at a garage sale or something." a red head cow girl said.

"Well, I'm determined Jessie. Determined to find something to do. Determined to find an adventure." Woody said walking and climbing onto the bed then the window ceal.

"Why is he acting like this?" Jessie asked.

"I guess being cooped up in a toy chest for so long does that to a toy." Buzz answered.

"Come on Woody. Don't..."

Jessie trailed off as a burst of shinning light shot through the window. Woody was to amazed to move, so acting fast, Buzz grabbed Woody, but not quick enough. They both were engulfed in light.

* * *

A normal boring morning, a normal boring breakfast, a normal fight and a normal day. Aerrow and Dark Ace walked around their homes, Dark Ace on Cyclonia and Aerrow on the Condor, needing some excitement.

"What's worng Aer?" Finn asked.

"I'm just so bored. There's nothing to do. Everything is so boring now. So expected. I need some excitement." Aerrow answered as he turned to facethe blond sharpshooter.

"It's not like something's going to fall from the sky." Finn said before he walked away.

Aerrow sighed and wanted to leave Atmos. Go somewhere else. So, believing he had gone totally mad, he mounted his skimmer and went off to see Dark Ace. But, Dark Ace was the same He felt the exact same as Aerrow. He needed to be away from Atmos. Away from Cyclonia. But how was he going to do it? Aerrow's help perhaps? No. Why would he ask the damned Sky Knight to help him? Because he desperately needed it. Sighing, Dark Ace left to the hanger bay and hoped on his skimmer. Flying off into the sky he was shocked when he saw a Storm Hawks skimmer coming towards him.

"Aerrow? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to ask for your help Dark Ace." Aerrow said hiding his face for he was embarrassed and blushing.

"Odd. I was coming to you for help."

Aerrow's head shot up and looked at his rival.

"Re..."

A light started to shine on both of them. Dark Ace and Aerrow were to entranced in the light to notice their skimmers were about to collied. So when they did, both of them feel, but the light sucked the up, leaving their falling skimmers.


	2. Chapter 1 Atmos

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Atmos**_

Falling and falling. That's all they were aware of, until they hit the ground.

"You alright there Woody?" Buzz asked standing and brushing himself off.

"Fine. How 'bout you?"

"Fine. Where are we?"

Woody stood and looked around.

"Buzz. Do you remember there being any flying things in Andy's rom?" Woody asked.

"No...Woody?"

"What?"

"We're normal sized. We aren't toys anymore."

Woody and Buzz looked at each other then back out to where they were. Woody took his hat off and looked at the large tower over looking the town they were in.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Why you're on Atmosia silly. Any Atmosian would know that." A girl said. "But you two don't look like Atmosians."

"That's because we aren't." Buzz said.

"Oh. Then where are you from?"

"Andy's room." Woody said.

"Never heard of that terra."

"Terra?" they both asked.

The girl rolled her eyes and left the two confused.

"Terra? Atmosia?" Woody asked. "What kind of sick twisted place is this?"

"I don't know. But let's look around."

Woody and Buzz walked around, trying to figure out where they were and how to get away from it.

"Look at that Buzz. A flying bike." Woody said pointing to a skimmer that someone had flown off with.

"Strange. Now I know we aren't in Andy's room anymore." Buzz said.

He looked up and saw a flying mettle ship. It landed and the hatched opened. A blond male ran out holding a pink book with a lock on it and a blue haired female chasing him in circles. The blond left the circle and ran, smacking right into Woody, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Oh. Sorry dude." he said standing.

"It's alright." Woody said standing as well.

"Finn! Give me back my diary before I smash your face in!" the girl yelled.

"Who's that?" Buzz asked.

"That's Piper. As you know, I'm Finn. The wallop is Junko the merb Stork and the monkey, rabbit, dog thing is Radarr. Aerrow's around here somewhere. His skimmers gone so he's probably flying around Atmos somewhere." Finn said.

He turned around and through the diary. It went over Piper's head and into a mud puddle, which she also slipped in.

"…I'm dead." Finn said, before running behind Junko.

Woody ran to Piper and held out his hand. Piper took it and he helped her to stand.

"Are you alright there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think. Thanks."

"No problem."

After releasing they were still holding hands, they dropped and Woody ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I'm Woody by the way and that's Buzz Lightyear."

"Hi. I'm…"

"Your friend Finn already told us who you were." Buzz said.

"It's nice to meet you two. What terra are you from?" Piper asked wiping mud off herself.

"That's the thing. We aren't from a terra." Buzz said standing beside Woody.

"Then where were you born? On a Cruiser?"

"Yeah. Cruiser. Never got to a hospital in time so we were born on a cruiser." Woody said.

"Oh. Not a very nice welcome to the world." she laughed.

Buzz and Woody laughed too, but looked at each other with a look of distress and confusion. So many questions running through their mind. Where were they? What's a terra? What are the flying machines? Why are we no longer toys? And the most important one, how are we going to get back home?


	3. Chapter 2 Andy's Room

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Andy's Room**_

Ace landed on his stomach on a hard wooden floor as Aerrow landed on his back on top of him, causing a painful grunt from Ace.

"Get off of me." he said.

Aerrow slowly got off Ace and stood.

"Need help up?"

"No."

Ace stood on his own and stretched his muscles.

"What terra are we on?" he asked.

Aerrow shrugged, then Ace noticed something on Aerrow's back. Wanting to see what it was, he grabbed it.

"Ace, what are you doing?"

"There's something on you. Hold still."

Aerrow didn't trust Ace, so he moved away and Ace pulled the thing on Aerrow's back.

"The sky is never the limit." Aerrow said without moving his lips.

"What the?" he asked.

He reached behind his back and pulled the string again.

"Battle stations. Cyclonian attack." his mouth didn't move again.

"Looks like you have a pull string." Ace said smirking.

Aerrow felt his hair and it was a soft plastic. He looked down and felt his arm. They, along with his legs and torso, was stuffed. But his hands and face were hard plastic and his shoes were also hard plastic. But he still looked like a Sky Knight.

"I'm a fourteen inch toy. With a pull string."

"That's funny."

"I wouldn't be talking. Look yourself."

Ace did and he was a hard plastic toy. His Cyclonian crest on his shoulder was a button. The Cyclonian armour plate on his chest was a button, his hair was a soft plastic and he had joints that allowed him to move.

"See what your buttons do."

Ace shrugged and pressed the button on his shoulder. His wings sprouted from his back. He pressed it again and they folded away. He pressed the big button on his chest and he did flips, turns and kicks.

"There has to be a button that makes you talk." Aerrow said.

"I don't see one."

Aerrow looked Ace up and down. Then he noticed another button on his other shoulder. He pressed it and without Ace's mouth moving, he said, "This time no mercy."

"See. You can talk."

Ace rolled his eyes and they both turned their head to movement from a toy box. Out came a cowgirl. She went to the two and looked them over.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Aerrow and the idiot over there is Ace. Where are we?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Jessie and your in Andy's room." she said. "New toys?"

"Uh…"

"No. We're from a mall."

"Did Andy's mom pick you up today?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Hey ya'll. We have new toys!" she called.

The lid opened again and toys came out. Some from the box and some from other places in the room.

"Ace, Aerrow, this is Bullsye, Mr. and Ms. Potato Head, the little green aliens, Ham, Slinky, Rex and Little Bo Peep."

"Hi. Nice to meet you all, isn't it Ace?"

Ace was to busy looking at Little Bo Peep to hear Aerrow.

"Right Ace?"

"Huh, yeah."

Aerrow hit his shoulder and he said with unmoving mouth, "Yes Master."

"I like the sound of that." Aerrow smiled. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"You know the drill of when Andy comes in your supposed to get in the same position you were in and not move till no more humans are in the room. Now all you need to do is to wait and let Andy right his name on the bottom of your shoes." Bo Peep said.

"Yeah. I'd like you two to meet Woody and Buzz, but I'm not sure where they went." Jessie said shrugging.

Then they heard footsteps and everyone went back to their positions. Jessie grabbed Ace and Aerrow's hand and pulled them into the box and they closed it.

"Ace. What's going on?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know Aerrow. I really don't know."


	4. Chapter 3 First Night in the Condor

_**Chapter 3**_

_**First Night on the Condor**_

"So, do you two have anywhere to stay?" Finn asked.

"Um…no." Woody said.

"Then why don't you come stay with us. I'm sure Aerrow won't mind." Piper suggested.

Woody and Buzz looked at each other then back at Piper.

"Sure. We'd like that." Buzz said.

He began to walk onto the ship and Woody followed, putting his hat back on his head.

"Wow. This is some weird looking place. Isn't it Woody?"

"Yeah. But since we're here let's make the most of it. So where are Buzz and I staying?" Woody asked Piper as she walked on the ship holding her muddy diary.

"Let's see…we have a spare room and Aerrow's room. I get the feeling Aerrow is going to be gone for a few days, so one of you can use his room."

"I'll take the spare room. Where is it?" Buzz asked.

"I'll show you. And Woody, come too. Aerrow's is right across."

The two followed Piper down the hall and stopped when she came to the end of it.

"Aerrow's is right there and the spare room is right here."

"Thank you."

Piper left, Buzz entered his room and Woody entered Aerrow's. He sat on the bed and took his hat off again, he put it on his lap.

"What have Buzz and I gotten ourselves into?" he asked himself.

He looked around the room and picked up a picture of a red head.

"You must be Aerrow. Hopefully you don't mind me in your room. You know. You remind me of Jessie."

He put the picture back on the bed stand. Thinking Aerrow was a girl, because of the picture, which was Aerrow's little sister, he was wondering who was the teenage boy with her in another picture, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sibling huh? Well, you seem happy."

He laid on the bed and closed his eyes, only for them to reopen at the sound of the door.

"Comfy?" Piper asked.

"Yes. Thank you for letting us stay here."

"No problem."

Piper's eyes turned to the picture of the red head and Aerrow.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Just Aerrow."

"She looks like a cute girl." Woody said looking at the same picture, but his eyes looked to Piper when she started to laugh.

"Girl? You thought Aerrow was a girl?"

"Yes."

Piper laughed more.

"Aerrow's a guy."

Woody smiled sheepishly and a small blush poked through his cheeks.

"It's okay. I guess you would think Aerrow's a girl if you don't know who he is."

"I guess. But then who's the girl."

"Oh. That's his little sister. Esmeralda. His family likes unique names."

"Ah. So, are you sure he wouldn't mind having someone in his room when he's not here?"

"Yep. He's a carefree guy and may I say cute." she blushed.

Woody sighed, but faked a smile.

"You have a crush on him?"

"Yeah. A small one. I mean, he's our Sky Knight. I wouldn't do anything in that direction."

"Oh…what's a Sky Knight."

"You don't know what a Sky Knight is?"

"No."

"Well, a Sky Knights a person who is assigned a terra to look out for in case of Cyclonian attacks or something like that. But they protect the innocent and in our case. We don't have a terra. We protect all of Atmos."

"So like a cop."

"Sure…whatever you want to call it."

"What's a Cyclonian?"

Woody and Piper turned their heads toward the door and saw buzz standing there.

"You don't know what a Cyclonian is? How about you?" she asked Woody.

"No."

"Wow. Alright. Come sit, Buzz and I'll tell you."

Buzz came into the room and sat on the chair.

"Okay. Cyclonians are ruthless, mean, cruel and evil people. They are ruled by their master, Master Cyclonis. She controls a fleet of talons. That's what she calls her henchmen. But she wants to take over all of Atmos and she sends out her bad to the bone, hottie, right hand man. The Dark Ace. He's evil and cruel and will kill you no matter what. He shows no mercy. He's the best fighter in Atmos and has never lost a duel, except with Aerrow. But he will die to protect his master and terra. Terra Cyclonia. So, yeah. Cyclonians are evil people."

"Interesting. So when you say 'hot' you don't mean you like him?" Woody asked, getting a strange feeling in his chest.

"Well…between you, me and Buzz. Yes. I mean, have you seen him. His jet black raven shaped hair, maroon, blood red eyes, pale skin and that intoxicating deep voice."

It looked like Piper went off into dreamland. Woody sighed, but tapped her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…any girl would go nuts over him."

"Alright."

"Well, you two should no everything else so I'm going to start dinner."

Piper left the room and woody fell back on the bed.

"What's wrong, cowboy?" Buzz asked.

"It's just…I'm not sure. But I think I feel something for Piper."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Buzz chuckled and sat beside the cowboy.

"Well then. Try going for it."

"By Buzz. She has a crush for Aerrow and that Dark Ace fellow."

"Then maybe you should try making her feel something for you."

"I guess."

Buzz stood and walked to the door.

"I think I'm going to get rest. If you go to dinner tell Piper that."

Buzz left the room and Woody sat up. He walked out of the room and to the bridge.

"Hey Wodster." Finn said from the couch.

"Uh, hey."

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just been a long day."

"You want me to tell Piper you went to bed?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"No prob."

Woody went back to Aerrow's room and climbed under the covers falling fast asleep, dreaming of the girl he just met.


End file.
